Mi regalo perfecto
by ZoeyOkami
Summary: Especial de Navidad. Stan y Wendy parecían una pareja muy unida. Tras una desilusión el chico se dará cuenta de lo que de verdad quería, esto será satisfactorio para Kyle ya que recibirá el mejor regalo de todos. Style/Standy/Candy.


La Navidad por fin había llegado a South Park, el espíritu navideño invadía las calles, en muchas casas se podía apreciar la decoración acorde a las fechas. El centro comercial estaba llenísimo, la mayoría de la gente, como siempre, hacía las compras a última hora, compraban regalos, comida, entre otras cosas para festejar y Kyle Broflovski no era la excepción.

Kyle estaba saliendo de una tienda de regalos junto con Kenny, ya que después de haber buscado y buscado a alguien que quisiera acompañarlo, fue el único que accedió sin poner ninguna clase de excusa. Se sentía muy presionado, ya que acababa de comprar un regalo para Stan y no estaba seguro si le gustaría, el pelirrojo quería sorprender a su amigo, ya que era muy importante para él, quería verlo feliz con lo que le había comprado. Sostenía la caja con ambas manos, cuidando que no se maltratara, la caja era de color azul, sellada con un enorme listón y un moño rojo en una esquina.

-¡Oh! ¡Acabo de recordar algo! cuídame la caja.- Exclamó Kyle, dirigiéndose a Kenny.

El chico le dio la caja al rubio y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una especie de tarjetita, la acomodó en el listón para que no se cayera y sonrió, imaginándose lo que pensaría Stan a leer esa nota, Kyle volvió a sostener la caja y al momento de voltearse para seguir su camino, vio a lo lejos a una persona con un gorro azul idéntico al de su amigo. Sí, ¡efectivamente era él! se dirigía hacia ellos, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Va a descubrir su sorpresa? El judío se empezó a poner nervioso conforme Stan se acercaba, no quería que todo se arruinara a tan solo faltando un día para Navidad. Escondió la caja detrás de él, sosteniéndola aún con ambas manos.

El pelinegro se acercó con una enorme sonrisa para saludar a Kyle y a Kenny.

-¡Hola Kyle! ¡Hola Kenny!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Kyle, sin despistar ni un poco que le había sorprendido que estuviese ahí y que, peor aún, no le agradaba para nada su presencia en ese momento.

-Oh, yo solo venía a buscar un regalo para Wendy.

-¿Para Wendy?

Una sensación extraña pasó por el estómago del pelirrojo, como si eso realmente fuese una tragedia, le dolía demasiado saber que esa chica era su novia, ¿pero porqué? eran tan solo amigos, él no tenía derecho ni razones para sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que Stan mostraba interés en Wendy, él pensaba que le gustaría tener completamente la atención de él y no tenerla que compartir con absolutamente nadie.

-Sí, para Wendy.- Respondió Stan. –Ya sabes, es mi novia. No pienso regalarle a nadie, ya que no quiero gastar más y la única que realmente es mi responsabilidad, es ella.

El corazón de Kyle se había hecho pedazos, él tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Stan se acordase de que ellos no solamente eran simples amigos, eran súper mejores amigos y eso, al menos para el judío, era más "importante" que un noviazgo. Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse algo cristalinos y mejor decidió voltear hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que continúe con mis compras.

-Oh, yo ya he terminado, no te quitamos más tu tiempo.- Dijo Kyle, con una voz algo seca.

-No me quitas el tiempo Kyle y lo sabes perfectamente.

Stan simplemente le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, se despidió de Kenny también y siguió su camino. Después de eso, miró el regalo y se quedó pensando, aún con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas que trataba contener. El acompañante del pelirrojo lo miró extrañamente, ya que notó su mirada de depresión.

-Kenny, creo que también me voy, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar aún, gracias por acompañarme.

El judío corrió antes de que el rubio pudiese decirle algo, ni siquiera alcanzó a despedirse de él, esquivaba a la gente como podía hasta que por fin pudo salir del centro comercial. Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, dejó la caja en una mesita, tomó la tarjeta, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y la miró, pensando en que si de verdad era conveniente dársela o no. Con lo que había pasado era ilógico poderle expresar sus sentimientos, era más que obvio que Stan amaba a Wendy, dejó la carta a un lado y se acostó en la cama mirando al techo, reflexionando, hasta que se quedó dormido.  
Mientras tanto Stan le seguía buscando un regalo a Wendy, hasta que por fin, encontró una hermosa cadenita con un dije, era algo pequeño, pero significativo, sin dudarlo la compró y al salir de la tienda suspiró aliviado, ya que pensaba que jamás iba a encontrar el regalo para su novia.

Salió del centro comercial y hacia el estacionamiento, sin poner mucha atención a lo que había a su alrededor, estaba algo distraído hasta que volteó a ambos lados para asegurarse que ningún carro estuviese en marcha, no había ningún coche, pero no fue algo bonito lo que vio, al contrario fue algo muy doloroso. Entre los coches, podía observarse perfectamente como Wendy y Eric se besaban, no era un simple beso, era algo más apasionado, Cartman posaba su mano en la cintura de la pelinegra, mientras ella pegaba más su cuerpo al de él.

El chico se quedó sin palabras, no sabía si ir a reclamarles algo, ir a pelear con su "amigo" por lo que estaba pasando o mejor retirarse del lugar, Wendy era su novia, pero aún así no respetó eso, desgraciadamente era una coqueta y Eric un hijo de puta. Solamente se escuchó como la cajita donde venía el regalo para la novia del chico cayó al suelo y él simplemente salió corriendo de la escena, no quería seguir viendo tan cruel infidelidad. Wendy a los pocos segundos se separó del gordo, la chica había utilizado de excusa un muérdago, que sin querer se encontraron cuando iban camino al centro comercial, pero claro, esa para Stan no sería excusa, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

-¡Gyak Wendy! besas de la mierda.- Dijo Eric mientras hacia una expresión de asco.

La chica rodó los ojos y después miró al suelo, observando la cajita que estaba tirada, efectivamente era el regalo de Stan, la levantó, miró el hermoso collar que había dentro de ella.

-¿Quién podría ser tan descuidado para dejar esto tirado?- Lo observó con detenimiento.

-No sé Wendy, no sé.- Dijo el gordo con fastidio.

La chica no se imaginó que ese era el regalo de Stan para ella, pero por alguna extraña razón al verlo sintió su corazón más acelerado, tal vez era un mal presentimiento o la culpa que sentía por haber besado a alguien que no era su novio.

Mientras tanto Stan llegaba a casa de Kyle, tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran, el judío se despertó, se talló los ojos y se levantó de la cama, miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que era él, realmente no pensaba abrirle, pero su amigo insistió tocando más fuerte, bajó las escaleras y no le quedó más que abrirle. Lo observó fijamente, por una parte le daba gusto que estuviese ahí ¿y cómo no le daría gusto?, si era la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, siempre le agradaría verlo. Lo hizo pasar y ambos fueron a su habitación. Kyle no recordaba que el regalo de Stan estaba a simple vista en la mesita, así que corrió rápidamente a esconderlo, lo tomó con ambas manos, dándole la espalda a su amigo, pensaba donde ponerlo.

El pelinegro solo lo observaba desde la puerta sin darse cuenta de lo que traía en las manos, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, su mirada no era la misma de hace unos momentos, se reflejaba la tristeza y la desilusión que sintió al ver como su "adorada" novia se besaba con otro, el chico no aguantó más y se lanzó hacia Kyle para darle un fuerte abrazo; lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho. El pelirrojo se puso nerviosísimo porque pudo sentir la intensidad y el sentimiento con el que Stan lo abrazaba.

-¿Q-qué pasa Stan?- Preguntó el judío, sentía que su cara empezaba a sonrojarse y eso no era bueno, y los nervios lo hacían tartamudear.

-¡No preguntes! solo déjame estar así contigo…- Recargó su cabeza en la espalda de él y unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

-¡Hey! E-espera un minuto.

Se separó de Stan, volteó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, observó como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, le partió el alma verlo llorar y a la vez una sensación extraña recorrió su estomago, tenía coraje, mucho coraje, él no podía permitir que lastimaran a su amigo a tal grado, y sin importarle el regalo, lo dejó en la mesa y, ahora sí, se volteó completamente para quedar frente a frente con él.

-¿Qué pasó Stan? ¿Por qué esa actitud tan extraña?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.- Le dio la espalda al judío y caminó un poco.

El pelirrojo se desesperó, su amigo actuaba de una manera muy extraña y pensó que era porque no había conseguido un bonito regalo para Wendy, ¿pero porqué? ¿tan solo por eso se pondría así de dramático?, tenía que averiguarlo pero no sabía cómo. Se acercó hacia él y volvió a preguntarle exactamente lo mismo que hace unos momentos y de nuevo no quiso responderle nada.

-¡Tienes que decirme que es lo que te pasa Stan!

Como era de esperarse, Stan se alejó de él, no quería empezar a pelearse y menos con su súper mejor amigo, solo se aproximó un poco más a la cama y alcanzó a ver el sobre que contenía la carta que Kyle le había escrito. Se acercó para leer un poco mejor que decía: _"De: Kyle. Para: Stan"_. Al pelinegro se le pintó una sonrisa en el rostro, por fin algo bueno le pasaba en el día, se emocionó y la tomó dispuesto a abrirla.

-¿Q-qué es eso?

Preguntó Kyle, mientras se acercaba curioso para ver lo que tenía en sus manos; no fue grata la sorpresa de ver esa "ridícula" carta en manos de él, no supo cómo reaccionar, si su amigo la leía, él moriría de vergüenza, al observar que el chico estaba abriéndola, sin pensarlo dos veces se le lanzó sobre Stan con el propósito de quitarle la cartita, pero su intento falló, ya que el pelinegro con agilidad logró esquivarlo, haciéndose hacia un lado y el judío sólo quedó acostado boca abajo en la cama a su lado. Stan terminó de abrirla para leer una simple, pero significativa, frase: _"Todo lo que quiero esta navidad eres tú. Te amo Stan"_.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan de repente, Stan jamás habría pensado que eso diría la carta ¿estaba mal interpretando?, sí, tal vez su mente sucia era la que interpretaba así las cosas, ¿pero cómo?, las cosas estaban los suficientemente claras, siempre habían sido amigos, no, no amigos, súper mejores amigos y su relación siempre fue vista como algo más por sus amigos, ¿porqué si sentía eso jamás lo dijo?, muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente del pelinegro, mientras su corazón se agitaba, la única opción era preguntarle directamente. Volteó a ver a Kyle, el cual se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada, ya que no quería ser visto por Stan, él simplemente la movió para ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo.

-Y-yo… ¡puedo explicarlo, lo juro!- Gritó el judío

-No necesitas explicarme nada, yo fui el imbécil que jamás se dio cuenta.

Se acercó a él, era algo emocionante tenerlo tan cerca, solos en su cuarto, sin nadie que pudiese arruinarles ese hermoso momento. Sus labios se juntaron con los del judío, que en ningún momento se negó a corresponderle y le dio un beso, fue algo realmente diferente, algo que jamás había sentido cuando besaba a Wendy, era esa satisfactoria sensación de no querer separarse de la persona amada. Stan por fin se dio cuenta a quién le pertenecía su corazón, estuvo con él todo el tiempo y jamás lo había aceptado, hasta ese momento.

* * *

**Notas:**

- Este fanfic fue un regalo para ~StyleET en DeviantART, me agradó mucho como me quedó, así que lo publico aquí también.

- Aquí termina el capítulo, es un one-shot.

- Gracias por leerme, dejen review. (:


End file.
